


an odd but welcomed surprise

by grandenostalgia



Series: we have all of the time in the world, my darling. [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben & Klaus reunion, Confused Identity, Fluff, Lack of Communication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandenostalgia/pseuds/grandenostalgia
Summary: Dave and Klaus thought they had perfectly planned out their anniversary, until a certain guest arrived, forcing Klaus to tell Dave everything.





	an odd but welcomed surprise

Dave hummed happily, balancing the groceries in one hand as he finally managed to open the apartment door. He went into the kitchen and immediately went to work: cleaning off the salmon, rinsing and chopping vegetables, then placing a pot of soup on the stovetop to cook. Everything had to be perfect for tonight.

As Dave sang along to the record player playing his and Klaus’s favorite song ‘Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy’ He swung his hips so similar to Klaus’s wild dance back at the disco on that fateful night when they shared their first kiss. The sudden sound of something crashing snapped Dave back to reality, who frowned upon realizing he knocked over the tray of chocolate chip cookies. 

He bent down and began sweeping it up when a strange voice abruptly stopped him.

“Klaus! Is that you making a mess, again?” Someone hollered from the bedroom.

At first, Dave felt his heart race in fear that someone had broken in, but then pure confusion set in as he realized that the stranger obviously knew Klaus fairly well. He grabbed a sharp knife and quietly made his way to the living room wall and waited.

“Klaus, I know you hear me! Everything okay in there?” The mysterious voice called out.

Dave’s heart beat faster as he heard footsteps approaching and he tightened his grip on the knife then got into a crouching position, prepared to attack at any given second. 

“Klaus? Where are you?”   
Dave saw a leg peak from the corner, and not wanting to give up his advantage, lounged at the figure slamming them against the wall, then pressed his knife against their throat. The stranger’s leg swings out and knocks Dave to the ground. Then, a knee slams down onto his stomach. He faintly hears the sound of his knife falling onto the floor.

“Who the h-, wait, Dave?” The stranger loosened the pressure of his knee.

After catching his breath, Dave narrowed his eyes at the Asian man.

“W-who, who are...you? And y-you, you know me?”

“It’s me, Ben. Of course, I know you just like you know me, well of me.” Ben studied his face for a minute. “You don’t know me, do you?”

“No. Should I?” Dave’s eyes widened as he quickly rolled over barely missing Ben’s knee swiftly come down.

“Well, you’re not Klaus’s boyfriend, that’s for sure.”

Dave felt his heart drop and his thoughts racing at the meaning of those words. ‘Is Klaus cheating on me with Ben?’ then ‘Would he cheat on me?’ lastly, ‘Maybe this is what he meant when he said that he had something important to tell me.’

“That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy!” Klaus sang, kicking the door wide open. “That’s our song, Dave! Oh! I got a sweet surprise for tonight, one word: Lace!” Klaus tossed his keys and a bouquet of roses on the counter and headed for the bedroom.

“Christ on a cracker! What in the fresh hell is this?” Klaus pulled Ben up into a hug. “Benny! You’re back. I missed you so much!” He pulled back, sniffling.

“Don’t cry, Klaus. I’m here now, somehow.” Ben chuckled as he wiped away his brother’s tears.

Klaus wetly laughed as turned to face Dave. “Honey, I want you to meet my brother, Ben.”

Dave snorted at Ben's sheepish smile. “We uh, already met. Yeah, um we may have gotten into a small scrap.” 

Klaus huffed. “The two most well-mannered and calm-headed people I’ve ever met, getting into a fight? More likely than you think.”

“Hey! In Dave’s defense, he didn’t even know who I was!” 

“That’s not true, babe, you knew who Ben was before I introduced Y'all, isn’t that right?”

Dave looked up at the ceiling. “I may feel a bit better now ‘cause I may...may have thought he was your boyfriend.”

“Aw, babe, when I have you as my main chick I don’t need a side chick.” Klaus crossed his hands on his heart, ignoring Dave’s confused look.

Ben turned his nose up. “I’m so grossed out right now that I can’t even yell at you for not telling Dave about me.”

“Ah, yes. What do I say? Hm, oh! Ben is my brother that died in a tragic accident, but plot twist! I can still see him ‘cause I see dead people!” Klaus finished with jazz hands. “How’d you tell him, Ben?”

Ben groaned and facepalmed. “I didn’t, Klaus. I didn’t say anything about that.”

Klaus let out a little “oh” and turned towards Dave, grabbing his hand.” Hey, Love? How about the three of us sit down for lunch, yeah? I have some important things to say,” Klaus explained as he leads Dave to the table.

“First off, I time traveled from 2019 back to Vietnam. Secondly, I am a medium which means I can interact with the spirits of the dead.” Klaus finished then took a swig of his wine. “Nice choice of wine, by the way, it’s very refreshing.”

Dave stared at Klaus then slowly nodded. “Okay. I believe the first part but I don’t know about that last one.”

Klaus tilted his head. “Why believe the first and not the other?”

“ ‘Cause you talk funny sometimes, like earlier when you said I was your main chick and that you didn’t need a side chick. Also, I saw you fall out of a bright blue light wearing nothing but a towel and carrying a weird briefcase. Well, actually I kinda believe the second part, ‘cause of Ben, I guess.”

Klaus shared a look with Ben, who nodded and seemingly disappeared.

“Holy S- Where’d he go!?”

Klaus shrugged. “He’s still here, but not corporeal which means I can still see him, but you and everyone else can’t.” Klaus finished then manifested Ben who gave Dave, a small apologetic smile.

Dave nodded and took in a deep breath then muttered a small “Okay."

The trio finished their lunch, then Dave and Klaus introduced Ben to their dog and cat, Leo and Milo.   
‘It turned out to be an amazing anniversary after all.’ Klaus thought as he and Dave cuddled on the couch watching I Love Lucy’.  
“I love you, Klaus, you’re my everything.”  
“Love you too, Dave. You mean everything to me as well.”


End file.
